Northern Lights
by ashlee-elizabeth2010
Summary: 7 years after the incounter with the volturi, nessie and her family are living in denali,nessie has been having bad dreams that bring jacob back and nessie recunnecting with old friends, what will happen with jacob and nessie will they ever be together.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Hay guys, so this is my first ever story, and I pretty excited about it, but if you don't like it please tell me and give me ideas that you have. if you do like it then please tell me that to I don't know how the beta thing works but if someone douse know please let me know. I have really bad spelling so just bear with me hope you like it

I do not Owen any of these characters. They are the work of the brilliant Stephanie Myers,

Northern lights

Chapter 1

The dream

I was running , running fast then I've ever ran before. Running throw the snowy forest with Jacob by my side. I was absolutely sure that I was dreaming, because I've been having the same dream every night for the past month, plus I haven't seen Jacob in about six months. All the sudden we stopped running and I could sense the danger…….. Jacob tensed and throw himself in front of me. Then some one I couldn't see emerged from behind the trees. I couldn't tell who or what it was, but it sprang at us and Jacob followed leaping into the air and turning wolf.

I woke up screaming, opening my eyes I saw my father (Edward Cullen) standing over my bed. "its ok nessie it was just a dream" he said, but the look on his face showed worry and unease at the same. "Another nightmare" he asked, "yes" I said as I reached up and put my hand to his face to show him again that it was the same as usual.

" hum….Alice still hasn't scene any visitors coming" he said, I just nodded my head and got out of bed. I was tired of having this dream and seeing Jacobs face. I was irritated that I didn't know what this dream meant, or…. how it ended. "It'll be ok nessie, we'll figure this out nothings going to happen to you, …….I gave my dad I look then that told him he was forgetting someone. After a second he caught on, "or Jacob" he said in an a kind of irritated voice, "I know you will daddy" I said it with a smile but he know it didn't touch my eyes. " I'll see you down stairs" he said when he got up and walked toward the door, "ok" I said, "I'll be down in a minuet". he nodded and walked out my door and into the hall.

I barely heard him go down the stairs, but then I listened a little harder and heard him telling my mother (Bella Cullen/Swan) that it was the same dream. "the same one" she asked in a worried tone. "yes " said my father , " do you think…. she's having this dream for a reason Edward" she asked, he was silent for about three seconds before he answered, so he must have had to think about his answer. " I don't know love, Alice hasn't scene anything yet but she cant see nessie or Jacob……, I just quit listening it wasn't anything that I haven't heard before, And I was tired of hearing about Jacob. Missed him and it made me sad to think about him . I heard ant Rosalie and uncle Emmet arguing, well really it was ant rose yelling and Emmet laughing like usual. I just turned on my stereo and pushed play on the CD player. The music was a light piano melody that dad made for me, it had my mothers lullaby and a couple of songs that him and I wrote together. Me and my father shared a allot of quality's and aware love for music was on of them. I also shared an interested in fashion just like Alice. But I looked a lot like my mother, I had her deep brown eyes that she once had as a human,

We now live in Denali and have for seven years but we go back almost every month to forks to see grandpa Charlie, jack, Leah, really all the wolves and Billy. We first moved to Alaska near the Denali coven, when I was about a four years old but I really looked like I was 9 now I was officially Seven years old but looked like I was 18, and could start school soon senses I wasn't aging anymore. We decided to move after aware encounter with the voltori, when I was born and word got out that the Cullen's had turned a baby. But that's not really what happened, my father Edward Cullen had fallen in love with a human. Isabella swan a girl from phoenix Arizona who moved to forks to live with her father chief swan . And it just so happened that a coven of vegetarian vampires lived there to, my mother and father had beaten the odds that stood against a human and vampire then long story short they got married.

Then on there honeymoon no doubt my mother got pregnant with me, but sense she was only a human and my father was a vampire, I was part human and part vampire. I almost killed my mother and would have if my father didn't change her right after I was conceived. So that's why my mother is now a vampire, and had her own special ability. My mother is a shield, she could block any mind control power that would create an illusion. Mom could block powers like Jane, Alec, Aero and dads powers because they all work thought the mind.. Now that mom has control of her powers she can stretch out her shield to cover more then just her self, she's to modest to say so but I think it was mom who scared of the voltori when they came for me. When the voturi came they came with all the guards and the wife's, but we were ready for them with an army.

In aware army we had the Denali coven with eleazar-carmen, Irina who was no longer thanks to her false assumption about me and how I was born or made depending how you look at it. Kate who had a special ability to send an electrical shock through her opponents. Tanya who didn't have any special ability's but she was my favorite of the Denali sisters. There was also the Amazon coven with kachiri, senna, zafrina had an amazing ability it never failed to impress me she could make you see images of anything she wanted you to see. The Egyptian coven with amun-kebi, Benjamin-tia , Benjamin's ability is that he control the weather and natural disasters like earthquakes, tornados, hurricanes, floods, and some how amun created him and gave him his powers though im not sure how. There is also the Irish coven with Siobhan-liam, Maggie who's ability was to know when people were lying an when they were telling the truth. The Romanian coven with Stefan and Vladimir.

Then there's the volturi coven who we were fighting against Aro-Supicia, Caius-Athenodora, Marcus. The Volturi guard alec, Jane who I've all ready said, Chelsea-Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Renate, Santiago. Then the nomads Garrett, Mary, Petter-Chorlete, Randall, Allister, Charles-Makenna. Ands I cant forget all the of the wolf's who are really shape shifters, Jacob, Sam, embrey, Quail, jarred, Paul, Seth, and Leah who is the first known wolf girl and also on of my close friends , event thought I don't see her all the time we try to stay connected. But before the fight begin my father tried to convince Aro that Bella had given birth to me and that I was growing, when they saw that it still didn't change there minds they thought I was still a threat. Then Alice and Jasper came with huilen and Nahuel to help stop the volturi guard, and it stopped them because nahuel was like me. Nahuel told the volturi what would become of me when I grow and that I would stop growing in about 7 to 8 years, and that he had other sisters who weren't venomous but he was. So that proved that only the girl hybrids were not venomous the girls but the males were, and that I wouldn't be a threat to the vampire secret.

When I came back from my flash back . I went to my bath room and started the shower, once I got out I blow dried my hair, my hair was thick with big ringlet curls, it was the color of my fathers, I put on some eye shadow and powder. I then made my way to my closet and tried to find what I wanted to wear, I decided to go with jeans and a T shirt. I went to the dresser in the back of my closet that was half the size of my room. Once you let Alice go, there isn't any stopping her. but I loved when ant Alice would get me clothes and dress me up " well at least you're not like you're mom when it comes to clothes nessie….thank god for that" ant Alice would say. I laughed to my self at the thought of the look on my moms face when ant Alice would even mentioned shopping. Another laugh came out And there was a knock on the door, "just a minute" I called out from inside my closet, it was big enough to change in and even had a little chair to sit in. I finished slipping my shirt on and stepped out to see who it was.

Jasper was standing in the door frame, "good morning jasper" I said as I greeted him. He smiled and said "good morning nessie…..I was wondering, well we were wondering ….if you wanted to go on a trip with me and Alice. " Oh , I said sounding a little surprised, …. Were are we going?", why did they want me to go on a trip with them and why so sudden…. this was a little strange I thought . " we were planning on going to see zafrina in the Amazon, and we know how vary found you are of zafrina so….. We wanted to know if you would like to go, we already okayed it with Edward and Bella." Uhh this was vary strange there had to be a good reason for them to want to visit the Amazon. And for mom to ok it was even weirder, I knew she was grateful for zafrinas help 7 years ago but she still saw her as wild and didn't like me around them with out her there….. So I had to ask." jasper why exactly are you wanting me to go on a trip with you and Alice… all the way to the Amazon" I tone sounded a little irritated and questionable . At that moment I felt myself get clamor and relaxed, "JASPER…I hate when you do that, I cant even think" jasper chuckled and shock his head " so I'll take that as a yes…he said and before leave he turned around and said, "And we're living at night fall " and walked to his and Alices room probably to pack. "ughh DAD" I yelled and went running down the stairs,

I found my Mom, Dad, Rosalie, Emmet, Esame, Carlile, and Alice sitting at the dinning room table. I stopped my haste automatically and looked at my family who were looking at me " have a site please nessie" my father said, I walked over to the table and pulled out a chair to sit down in it. " so are you going to go on the trip with us nessie" Alice asked in her usual cheerful mood, I just ignored her question and turned to my father and mother " why are you sending me off" I asked. My father looked at me hard and saw the worry in my eyes and then he must have herd what I was thinking cause he said " Nessie Alice has seen a visitor coming but she cant see who it is cause they were wearing a cloak". I thought about my dream again and wondered if they thought it was the same person from my dream, "yes….. We think that it is the same person from you're nightmares" my father said. I was in shock was Jacob coming back would I see him, would he get hurt saving me , oh how I missed Jake and wanted him holding me, wow that was weird sense when did I see Jake as more then a friend. "we don't know if Jacob is coming or not and…… you wont be around if he douse come, so you don't have to worry about him getting hurt protecting you" my face became suddenly red and I was ready to explode. "calm down nessie you're going to burst a vessel" Emmet said with a chuckle, shut up Emmet rose said with a snarl, "that's not fair dad…. im not going if Jacobs coming, im staying" I said in a stern tone, I starred at my father, and he raised his eye brows up, "this is not up for discussion nessie… we all agreed this is for the best, you will go with Jasper and Alice to the Amazon" I shock my head and looked at everyone around the table. I looked at grandpa carlile. "we just want you to be safe, and we don't know what will happen " I nodded at him but looked down. "wont you need Alice hear" I asked looking at my mother now, trying to think of anything that might work to get me to stay. This time Alice spoke up "well I wont de able to see anything anyway so there's really no point in me being here" I thought about that for a minute….either I wasn't going and I was blocking her view of the visitor, or Jacob was coming for sure. Before I could say a word my father started shaking his head again, "I doesn't matter nessie you are going and that's final" he said as he got up from the table and walked out of the room. "UGHHH" I screamed and stomped from the table. I heard Emmet bursting with laughter in the background as I made my way up the stairs,

I got to the third floor and turned right in the hall to enter my bed room. I slammed the door and throw myself over my bed, I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face to drowned out the screaming. When I calmed down a little I got out of bed, I went to my closet and got my suitcase I throw it on my bed and grabbed some of my clothes to take with me. I decided to bring three pairs of jeans and some T' shirts I went ahead and grabbed a pair of shorts, mini skirt and a blouse that was deep blue and silky with three buttons on the neckline. My father said that the deep blue color look exquisite on my mother and me.

After packing everything I thought I might need I went and sat by the window seat looking at my room, it had purple walls with vines and flowers painted on the walls and the trim was dark wood along with all my furnisher . My bed was a queen and had a canopy above with cream colored Kremlin draped throw the metal rods', on them were veins that raped around. The bed confuter was a light green with pink, purple, light blue and yellow flowers with glitter lace sowed in to it. There was a knock on the door, "who is it?" I grumbled, my mother then opened the door and walked in.

"Im almost packed if that's what your in here for" I said coldly, she looked at me with an apologetic look " im sorry you're unhappy about leaving, but we just want you to be safe"

She said , I then reached out to her and touched her face with my hand I showed her that I knew she meant it but it made me mad and that I just wanted to see Jacob ,wanted to stay with you guys and that it just not fair. I said in a disappointed and upset tone, my mother looked at me and walked over to the window set , she sat next to me and hugged me

" its going to be all right renesmee, maybe….. We could have Jacob stay for awhile even after all this" she said looking down at me and wiping away my tears that I didn't even knew I shied, "thanks mom… I would really like that mom" I said in actually hopeful tone


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone Im back and was a little disappointed I had no reviews, so that makes me think you hated my story, L so if you didn't hate it please please please review. Other wise you wont know who Nessie meets in the Amazon………

Also I own none of these characters,

Chapter 2

The visitor

I was all packed and carrying my luggage down the stairs when Emmett came from behind me "Need some help with that Nessie?" Emmett asked as he took my luggage from me, Obviously not caring what my answer was going to be, "ya sure Emmett you can help," I said sarcastically, Emmett just shock his head and Laughed, " Nessie your hilarious just like Bella was minus the human part" Emmett said immaturely, " and how old are you uncle Emmett?" I asked , he just looked at me with a questionable look. I just laughed and said "you'd think maturity would come with age" I said with a little smirk, and walked past him down the stairs.

I walked in to the living room and sat down by the piano, I gently stocked the keys and started playing my father walked in then and sat down by me. " its vary beautiful Nessie….. What is it?" my father asked, "I don't know, I just composed it the other night." I answered, I don't know where my inspiration for it cam from but I had woke up one morning last week and had the melody in my head. " its really lovely Nessie…. If you want I………." he didn't finish his sentence so I turned to look at him. My father had a blank expression on his face " dad……. Daddy" I yelled he finally looked at me when my mother Bella came in the room smiling at me " well Nessie I guess you will get to see Jacob after all" said my mother coming over and putting a hand on my fathers shoulder , he turned to me with a happy but slightly disproving look. I then went to them both and hugged them to show them just how happy I was that I was able to see Jacob. they nodded with understanding " but your still leaving tonight and Jacob is not going" he said with a strum tone, I just nodded and rolled my eyes, I let ran from my parents to the front door to greet Jacob when Emmett, Alice Jasper and Esme came from down the stairs

" some ones here said Esme to my father but looking at me with fear in her eyes, " its ok esme its not the stranger its just Jacob" said my father, I smiled then cause now I could hear the sound of a motorcycle coming up the drive. I ran out to meet Jacob just as he pulled up, he looked just like I remembered him. His hair was cut but not to short it was a little shorter then shoulder length, but still cute. He was wearing a pair of old wore out jeans with holes and a T shirt, I new his jeans were not bought that way but it could pass as they were so I didn't give him crap about it.

"Jake" I said as I ran to him embracing ourselves in a hug he lifted me off the ground and spun me around. " Oh Nessie…. I've missed you so much" Jake then stopped and looked at me, "wow you look a lot older Nessie" Jake said looking me now in the eyes. I didn't really know how much id missed Jake until now, and I never wanted to let him go.

" uchuchem" my father coughed,

me and Jake automatically let go and stepped away. I knew Jake wasn't really scared of my father but didn't really want to give him any reason to be mad,

"he should be" said my dad, my mother then walked out and hugged Jake to,

" its nice to see you Jake its been a long time." I think my mother missed Jake just as much as I did. " come on Jake….. Lets go inside." I garbed his hand and showed him all he has missed but I left out the dreams, he nodded and smiled. As we made aware way in to the living room were everyone but Carlisle was sense he was working at the hospital,

" hay Jacob long time no see………now I have my punching bag back" Emmett said while punching Jacob in the arm. " well I'll take that as a I missed you Jacob and Im so glad your back" Jake said with a laugh,. I just shock my head and lead Jake to the couch, everyone else followed us to the living room and sat to, we all told Jake about the dream and how we Alice has a feeling that the visitor from Nessies dream will be coming, "but she cant see who its because either you or Nessie is blocking her view but we think that its you cause she can usually see some things even with Nessie in them" my father told him. " so what do you think this visitor wants Edward", Jacob asked " I don't know Jacob…… the clock reminds me of the volturi but they wouldn't just send one they would all come and it would be theatrical not someone hiding in the bushes" my father said in a Im stating the facts type voice.

Jasper and Alice came down the stairs with all there suit cases, " we will be leaving in two hours Nessie, we have to leave early cause there's going to be and accident on the freeway and we don't want to be involved or have to wait." Alice said, I made my Im not happy with this face and looked at Jacob to help me out but he had the same face that I did. " your leaving" Jake asked in a kind of quit sad voice, that hurt me just hearing it let alone looking at his face, " ya THERE (pointing my finger at Edward and Bella) making me go to the Amazon with Alice and jasper…... Cause they don't want me to get hurt." I said, Jacob smirked a little at how aggravated I was, but I ignored that.

" well its proudly a good Idea just until we know who this visitor Is and we take care of him." he said the "we take care of him" all macho, and made me laugh, " Do I have to go daddy….. I wont get in the way… I promise, PLEASE!!!!" I asked in a begging tone. " ABSOLUTELY NOT" said my father In a stern tone. " its ok Nessie…. Ill be here when you get back." Jake said, I nodded and smiled at Jake. " well you don't leave for another two hours so what do you want to do?" Jake asked me. I thought about that what did I want to do, " don't get any ideas Jake your I an house full of vampires who all are vary protective of Nessie" my father said in a protective tone, Jacob just laughed and I rolled my eyes then lead Jacob up to my bed room.

We walked In and he looked around, "your room looks like you nessie" Jacob said with a goofy smile, I just laughed at him. "well thanks….I think" I said before we both started laughing. It was weird how we felt so comfortable with each other, how ease it was with us. At school when I was around boys I was always uncomfortable. " I've really missed you Nessie, being away from you for so long sucks" Jake said. I smiled at that, I put my hand on his cheek and showed him how ive missed him, how I wake up screaming in the middle of the night because of the dream, how I wish he was with me all the time and everyday I go to school, I looked up at him and aware eyes met, I had a feeling a….. feeling like I wanted to grab his face and just start kissing him, WOW…… what was this about , maybe I thought of me and jack more then just friends. Before even thinking about it I reached up and touched his check reviling to him how I was thinking of him as more then a friend. Just then Jake froze then and just stood there looking at me, then all the sudden he was down the stairs before I could even blink, what was going on today.

I followed Jake down the stairs and saw him and my father walk out the door, my mother was watching with the same expression on her face as mine. "Wear are they going" I asked my mom " I have no idea Nessie" said my mother, but I didn't really believe her.

Jakes prov

I loved being with Nessie I felt complete, like there wasn't a hole in my heart anymore. Then when Nessie showed how much she missed me, maybe Nessie could feel more then just a friendship between us. Well all I could do was hope, but I didn't want to pressure her in to anything and if she didn't want to be with me well then I would still wish for her happiness. Then all the sudden Nessie showed me an image of her leaning in and kissing me and I mean kiss, she had a holed of my neck and it was really passionate, I froze then and didn't know what to do, so I ran for it . I was headed down the stairs and met Edward who had the look on his face that showed he was not happy. I just shrugged and we headed out the front door,

we walked in to there garage and Edward slammed the door, " Jacob how could you, we disused that you would wait and let her know you imprinted and that she would decided." Edward said, I was stunned " I didn't say or do anything to her you filthy blood sucker, she's the one who showed me the images of us making out." I said Edward thought about this " o…. well….Im sorry I…. overreacted," Edward said but didn't really sound apologetic, I just shrugged it off, " don't worry about it Edward, or should I say my future father in-law" I said with a smirk, Edward just growled and said " that's not funny Jacob, and if you value your life you wont say it again" I just laughed, " so what are we going to do about all this, Nessie obviously feels something for me, so can I tell her that we're imprinted." I asked. Edward was quit for awhile, and finally he looked up and nodded, " you can tell her Jacob but wait till she comes back from the Amazon please….. Or we will never get her to leave". thought about it and ya Edward was proudly right. " ok thanks Eddie, I'll tell her when she gets back" I said as I put my arm on his shoulder, he just growled again and wrinkled his nose and said " dog u stink," I just laughed, "well you don't smell so good you're self" I stated.

We then started walking back towards the house, as I walked in I saw Nessie in the living room waiting for us. I winked at her and she blushed, I smiled I loved knowing she could do that. " are ready to go Nessie" Edward asked, Nessie nodded and got off the coach right as jasper and Alice stepped in the room . " all set" Alice said in a bubbly voice. I help Nessie take her stuff to the car and opened the door for her, and she asked " Jake are you ok , I mean before things were a little weird" I then stopped her mid sentence, " Nessie everything is fine and I all explain it all when you get back ok" she smiled and nodded but I know she wasn't that happy with my answer, but she excepted it.. Everyone said there goodbyes and we all watched as the black Mercedes drove off into the night


	3. Chapter 3

Hay guys, so here's the next chapter to northern lights it's a little short but still pretty good if I say so my self lol. Also I really need some help figuring out this beta reader thing I need to find on and help sort out all my grammar and spelling mistakes, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

Flight to lima

The car ride there seemed to last forever, proudly because it did take forever. We finally made it to the airport, and had like a eight hour flight to lima. When we boarded the plane we had first class seats, Jasper and Alice were together in the seats in front of me. As I was looking out the window waiting for liftoff I boy about 18-19 cam and sat by me, as I turned to look at him he was staring at me wide eyed. It wasn't surprising though because that's how most human males looked at me, as I started looking at him more I noticed he was pretty cute in a natural way,. He had dark brown hair that was a little shaggy, with deep blue eyes you could swim in, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a button up light blue shirt. Then I smelled it …… it was stronger then most humans blood, and it was so potent , so he must have been bleeding externally I thought. I started looking for area that was bleeding, but instead I found a box that had a tube running from it to the boys stomach. It was so strong I had to use al my will power to ignore it. He must have finally noticed what I was staring at him and he smiled,

" Hi Im josh" the boy said extending his hand for me to shack. I smiled back and shock his hand " Im Renesmee…. But everyone calls me Nessie" I said, " nice to meet you Nessie" josh said as he sat down " you to josh" I said with a smile. So do you live in lima or just visiting?" I asked him, " well Im kind of on vacation and Im meting some friends to climb some mountains…. What about you?" josh asked. " me, my brother and sisters are visiting some friends" I said back to him, he smiled and nodded " so where are you guys from?" Josh asked me." we live in Denali Alaska, with my sister and the rest of my adopted family "I stated telling him the story we told everyone about how we were related. We always said we where adopted, so it wouldn't look weird when half the family was with another family member. ' oh so your adopted" josh asked but didn't really asked it was more him restating what I said, " yes me and biological sister where adopted by the Cullen's Carlisle and Esme, then I have five adopted siblings" I told him. He seemed interested in me then and I could tell he wanted to ask me more, but he proudly thought it would be rude to ask, what had happened. " do you mind if I asked what happened to your parents," josh asked. I smiled at him and said "of course not, Bella and my sisters parents die teen years ago in a car accident" I said knowing that it was a lie and kind of felt bad lying to him, But I sure he wouldn't take the truth to good.

What if I told him the truth, I wanted to. Yes I lied my parents aren't dead and I live with my vampire parents along with a coven of other vampires but Im only and half vampire part human and part vamp, ya that would go over great. Not….. " O Im sorry to hear that" josh said looking sympathetic, " Its ok really Im happy with my new family….. So ummm…. where are you from?' I asked him. " Im from la, I live with my family there" josh said with a smile, the rest of the flight was spent with ma and josh talking the hole time laughing and getting to know one another, we talked about school and I told him how I was home schooled, he asked how that was I told him it was a little boring at times, then he told me all about the prep school he went to and how its almost like attending college, because you stay in dorms and live there, but come home on the weekends. I thought that sounded like fun but wouldn't he miss his family, but told me that he wasn't really close to his family sense they sent him away. I had learned a lot about josh throw the whole flight, I learned that he was 18 and almost out of school, that his dad was like the senator of la, or something like that. I also learned that he had type diabetes, and he was wearing the pack to test his blood every hour and supply the insulin every two, that kind of freaked me out because his blood do smell odd but yet really good it smelled more potent to me then any other humans blood and that was why because he had diabetes.

I must have final fell asleep because I woke up to find my head leaning on joshes shoulder, I don't think he minded though cause he looked pretty conferrable. I final sat up when I heard on the intercom that the flight was ready to land, " well sleeping beauty final wakes," Josh said with a smile, I smiled to " well I guess this is good by them" I said in a sad kind of voice. He tilted his head to the side, and had a sad expression on his face, " do you have a cell phone" he asked, I smiled a little and pulled out my cell phone and we exchanged numbers and said aware good byes as we got off the plane,

I waked with Alice and jasper, out in to the air port, when my phone started playing misguided ghost by paramore,( if you don't know what this song is look it up its good) I looked at the screen and it showed an unknown number. I went ahead and answered it, " hello" I said in a confused voice, "Nessie" the voice asked, " yes" I said. "k just checking to see if you gave me a bogus number" josh said, I laughed, " and why would I give you a bogus number" I asked in a flirting tone. "I don't know just checking….well Ill talk to you latter" josh said "ok bye" I said as I hung up the phone, Alice and jasper were looking at me, " Nessie is he your new boyfriend or what because I see you meeting up with him some time latter," Alice said, I frowned at Alice " NO he's not my boyfriend, but I cant explain it there's something about him Im attracted to the way his blood makes me feel and the way he looks at me," I told Alice, she froze then and was looking off in to space, like she didn't know we where hear. Me and Jasper looked at each other, knowing she was having a vision so we waited. When Alice finally snapped out of it she looked at me and shock her head leave it to you Nessie to start a fight between the wolves, humans, and vampires she said with a grin.

Hope you all like it there is really going to be some problems now, and who do you think the vampire is Ill give you a hint its not a member of her family……….. I want lots of reviews so get on it Lol


End file.
